Unconventional Courtship
by ServantsPet
Summary: Roddy's life is a mess: he's dirt poor and his dad hates him. When Barry sees Roddy laying on the ground all bruished up he finds the courage to aproach the Reinigen. Roddy have trouble believing Barry isn't just toying with him. Barry is determined to have the Reinigen, no matter what. I suck at summaries, but give it a chance. Roddy/Barry slash. Angst. Love. Hurt/Comfort and more
1. Chapter 1

Authers note: English is not my first languege and this story is curently un-beta'ed.

For some reason I've always liked this pairing, and it frustrated me that there are not more of stories focusing on these two then there is. So I decided to stop bitc*ing and do something about it.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Grimm. But if I did, it would be full of slash. Oh, and I'm a destitute university student, so while making money of off this would be great, it would be illegal. So I don't. Make money off of this, that is. I am making no profit what so ever. Just wanted to make that clear.

Chapter 1

Roddy stayed late at the school practicing his violin in peace. There wasn't much peace to find at home anymore – not after his father got released from prison. His father's business wasn't going too well, and he tended to spend his time, and a big chunk of their money, on cheap alcohol. That meant that most of the time he was either drunk or hangover. And in neither of these situations could he stand hearing Roddy play the violin.

He walked outside to where he had parked his bike, only to find nothing at all. Roddy cursed. His bike was stolen. He couldn't help but suspect that some of his many bullies had swiped it just for a laugh. He checked his pockets, but as he suspected, he didn't have money for public transportation. He cursed once more and started the long trek home. Home. Huh, funny. It barely felt that way anymore. At least it had stopped raining.

His mother died when he was young. He was far too young when it happened to remember much, but what he remember best, is her smell. She always smelled faintly of sunflowers. He always felt safe when she was around. Despite the fact that she too was only a Reinigen, he always felt that she could take on any predator and win. Unfortunately that proved not to be the case. When Roddy was 6 years old she was killed in front of him by a Jãgerbar. He doesn't like to think of what happened, though his nightmares make sure that he always is. But what he misses the most, is how she would always sing to him when he was feeling down. As he takes a shortcut through the public park he plays the song in his head, and her odd choice succeeds in putting a faint smile on his face. 'Wayward Son' by Kansas. His mother was introduced to the song while she had been pregnant with him, and after he was born, it became his unorthodox lullaby. When he is down, he sometimes fantasizes that she is the one telling him to carry on. And he can't help but suspect that that was her intention.

"Well, look here guys. If it isn't Ratty the Geek."

Roddy turned to his right, and quickly spotted three of his tormentors. Stereotypic Jocks. And yes, that is with both a capital S and J. He looks around, and just his luck, no one around. At least not anyone who would ever help him. Though there are some parents escorting their small children a little way of in the distance. He could call out for them. But he knew that it would just make everything so much worse for him later on. Besides, these Stereotypical Jocks, were trustfond kids. There parents could, and would, get them out of anything. Probably manage to lay the blame on Roddy somehow at the same time. No, the best thing to do, is try to deal with it himself. He runs.

He hasn't gotten far before he is tackled to the ground from behind. He lands on the still slightly muddy ground with a groan of pain. His school back is yanked from his back, and then he is yanked up by the back of his worn and old shirt. The second he is turned around a fist connect with his face sending him to the ground once more.

"Look what I found"

Roddy groans and looks up, only to see that Bradley had taken his violin out of its case. "Put that down you Fucker!" He knew it was stupid, but that violin is his most precious possession. It's what got him into that prestigious school on a scholarship to begin with. Beside, his music had always been his escape. He got up on his feet, and lunged for Bradley to try and reclaim his property. The next thing he knew something hard had collided with his face, and he, again, found himself laying in the mud. Bradley and his two cohorts started kicking him the second he hit the ground. There was nothing he could do besides try to protect his vitals. How he hated their laughter. Their taunting, bullying, stealing and destroying of his things was bad enough. But their laughter, that he couldn't deal with. It was demeaning and cruel and always made him feel like dirt. Powerless dirt. The story of his life – the life of a Reinigen – always at the bottom of the foodchain. Always someone else's prey – always at someone else's mercy.

"See you tomorrow, your white trash faggot." Bradley cheerfully delivered one last kick to his back, and then walked away with his laughing friends.

Roddy didn't move an inch while trying to mentally assess the damage: the whole left side of his face hurt, as did his arms, his legs and his back. It didn't seem like anything was broken – thank God for small mercies, and all that. But after that beating, he would be in a tremendous amount of pain and look like one big walking rainbow-colored bruise. He gritted his teeth through the pain sitting up caused him, and immediately froze. On the ground next to him was his violin. His now broken and splintered and totally destroyed violin. He can't afford a new one. How is he going to keep his scholarship without a violin? And without his scholarship, how is he going to keep attending what is statistically – and reputation wise – the best school in Portland? He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. His violin…his future…

"Are you okay?"

That smell. That smell he'll recognize anywhere: Jãgerbar. Roddy reacted instinctually. He quickly scrambled backwards until he hit a tree, and looked up with fearful eyes. He wanted to talk. To say something brave or sarcastic. To plead for his life. But he couldn't. His vocal cords were in cahoots with his brain and refused to cooperate. He couldn't move. There was no escape.

The Jãgerbar moved closer and crouched down in front of him. He then proceeded to reach out and touch Roddy's cheek, which caused Roddy to instantly flinch and whimper in fear. "Your been crying." The bear says while using his thumb to dry away the tears on Roddy's right cheek. Something changed in the predators tone and smell. It became more dangerous, more foreboding, which, finally, made Roddy regain his ability to speak. And what comes out isn't what he would have wished. It's not tough or sarcastic nor is it insulting or fearless. What comes out is a broken, desperate and soft spoken plea: "Please…please don't kill me. Pl..-sob-…please…."

In response to Roddy's pleas, the bear drops from his crouched positions and onto his knees, and crushed the Reinigen to his chest in a, too tight, hug. "I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you." While the bear mutters promises, which in the realistic part of Roddy's mind seems empty, he runs one of his hands in soothing circles on Roddy's back until his crying and pleading slowly subsides.

Roddy doesn't understand. Why would a predator, a Jãgerbar offer him comfort? Unless of course it's just a ploy, a game, a way of toying with him until the bear decides to eat him. Just like the way his mother's murderer let him live, just so he forever would live in fear of him returning, so he would live constantly having nightmares. So he would never feel safe – all for the Jãgerbar's amusement.

"Who hurt you?" A deep rough voice softly whispered in his ear. Roddy can't help but shiver as the bears hot breath ghost over his sensitive skin. As the bear feels his shiver, he hugs him tighter and reassures him of his supposed safety in the bear's arms.

All the pain and torment he had suffered lately coupled with his current confusion, fear and rage made him lash out. He pushed at the bear's chest to get free. Weirdly enough the predator released him. Roddy stumbled backwards and unto his feet. "What's it to you anyway? Huh?" The bear slowly rose until he too was standing up. The bear tilted his head a little to the side, and pierced Roddy with his blue assessing eyes. He slowly let his eyes roam over Roddy's bruised body from head to toe. "Let me take you to the hospital." It wasn't posed as a question, but stated as a fact. Roddy, who had become steadily more uneasy by the bear's elevator looks, bristled in indignation and anger. "I don't need your help. Nor anyone else's for that matter." Roddy turned around with the intention of leaving, when a hand short forth and gripped his upper arm. The bear looked almost hurt that Roddy refused his help. He even looked kind of lost, which really didn't make any sense to Roddy.

"But yo–"

"Just leave me alone." Roddy said firmly, but to his self loathing, a note of pleading had crept into his voice. He quickly yanked his arm out of the Jãgerbar's slack grip, and walked away leaving his backpack and broken violin (and case) behind in the dirt.

Authers note: Let me know what you think. And if you have any ideas, let me know. And if it fits into the story line, I'll incorporate it :)


	2. Chapter 2

ATHOURS NOTE:

I'm from Denmark, and our education system is different from that in the USA (where this story takes place). And since I don't know all that much about the schoolsystem in Portland, I am going to use the Danish one.

Here is an explanation:

You normally begin your education when you are around 6 years old (some are younger and some are older. It depends on whether or not your Kindergarten believes that you are mature enough to handle school.)

You begin in grade 0 (zero). There's some basic education, but a lot is fun and games. When the year is over, you move on to 1. Grade, unless your teaches don't think that you are done playing yet. If your grade 0 teachers don't think that you are mature enough to handle 'proper school' (meaning more serious work and no playing outside recess), you have to take grade 0 over again.

Then your education truly begins. And now it is extremely rare for teacher's to suggest that students are held back a year.

The grade's move from 1. Grade to 9. Grade. And then the danish equivalent of highschool is over. This means that in average a student is around 16-17 years when they graduate highschool (some are 15 years(or younger, if they skipped a grade, which is really rare)). If you then feel that you need to improve your grade, you can choose to attend 10. Grade.

When you are done with 9. Grade/10. Grade, you can for example choose to attend college. College last for three years.

After college, you can choose to attend an university. But to attend one you have to be at least 18 years. It doesn't matter how intelligent you are and how many Grades you have skipped: if you are not at least 18, you can't get in. A Bachelor takes at least 3 years, a Candidate at least another two and a PhD usually takes yet another three years.

In my story Roddy is 17 years (almost 18) and attending his 3nd year of college. Barry is 21 years and attending his 4rd year (1st year of candidate) of university (I haven't yet decided what he will major in. It will be either law or business.) I know this might seem a little much for Barry to handle, but I somehow doubt that Frank Rabe wouldn't have hired numerous tutors and made absolutely sure that Barry did/do well in school.

I know that their ages are not cannon (nor the age difference), but it's my story, so meh (shrugs shoulder).

If someone has any questions, please let me know, and I will answer them to the best of my abilities.

Chapter 2

Roddy hurried passed his father's old beat-up truck parked in front of their trailer, yanked open the door and slammed it behind him before practically collapsing up against it and slowly sinking to the floor. If his mind was less preoccupied, he would have worried about disturbing his father, but alas, the only thing he could think of, was that the Jãgerbar had allowed him to leave.

He was alive. He wasn't even mauled or slightly chewed on. It was enough to make him momentarily forget the rest of the unknown Jãgerbar's actions. A slightly insane and hysterical high pitched laughter escaped him. He had talked back to a Jãgerbar. He, Roddy, had talked back to a Jãgerbar. The prey had back talked the predator, and escaped unharmed.

He couldn't stop the hysterical laughter no matter how hard he tried. He didn't even succeed to stop, even as tears clouded his vision and it became impossible to breath. He didn't even notice as his father emerged from his bedroom.

Roddy immediately stopped laughing when one of the many empty bottles, that littered practically every surface in the trailer – except for Roddy's room – shattered right above his head. Roddy covered his head with his arms and looked towards his father. "What do you think you're doing making so much noise?!" Ephram slurred as he approached Roddy, who still sat crouched on the floor. He gripped Roddy by his t-shirt and hurled him up and started to shake him "I have to work in the morning. Hell, I have to work every day, just to provide for you alone. What about my needs huh!" He yelled in Roddy's face. "I use all my money on you! Every single cent! The fucking least you can do is to let me sleep!" He shoved Roddy back into the closed door, and when Roddy, slightly disoriented from the shaking, crumbled to the floor, Ephram kicked him a couple of times for good measure before walking back to his room, crumbling about ungrateful good for nothing brats.

Roddy stayed where he was until he was could hear his father's faint snoring through the closed door, before picking himself up off the dirty floor. He winched slightly due to his new bruises, but at least this time wasn't so bad like usual – his father must be really tired – or really hangover.

He sighed as he looked around. Dirty again. These days it felt like he spends every day cleaning up after his father. Oh well, he had better get started on that before even attempting to eat anything – provided they had anything edible around, that is. Hopefully he could have the place spotless again before his father woke up. After the beatings he had taking today already, he knew he couldn't handle another one. At least not without needing a trip to the Hospital afterwards, and that they really couldn't afford.

He started by picking up and disposing of the broken glass by the door, then he sorted through the rest of the empty bottles. Those that couldn't turn in for money he threw out, the rest he but in a bag and hid outside in a bush – he would turn those in later and if his father didn't notice them, he would be able to keep the money and use them to pay for food. Then he washed the floor and the various surfaces. It took longer than usual due to his injuries, but he was finally done to his satisfaction.

He put away his cleaning supplies and opened the fridge. Inside lay two big juicy red steaks and nothing else. His stomach growled at the sight, but he reluctantly closed the fridge. If he ate just a piece of one of them, there was a real chance that his father would be furious. No, he would have to wait until his father decided to cook them himself, and then hope that he was in a good enough mood to offer some to Roddy.

So, instead of eating he went into his small room and began to work on his homework. Only, he couldn't find his backpack anywhere. He suddenly collapsed unto his bed, put his head in his hands and groaned. He had left his backpack, and his broken violin and case, in the park. He got up, and quietly left the trailer. He was going to the park to retrieve his things.

By the time he reached the park it was dark and the streetlights had been lighted. Walking in the park at dark was not the brightest idea, he had ever had. He was hyperaware of his surroundings and jumped at practically every shadow. When he reached the spot of his attack, he couldn't see his things. He searched the surrounding area. Nothing. His things were gone.

A feeling of absolute terror and despair filled him, as he walked home and went to bed. No wonder the Jãgerbar had let him go without following him. The Jãgerbar had his things – his students card, his wallet – his scent – his home address.

It took hours before Roddy managed to fall into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Guest: That is exactly the reason why I decided to get off my bottom and write. The World needs more loving between these two.

Peya Luna: Thank you. I had totally forgotten about the Rohatz. I'm a ditz - that's the only explenation. Thank you soo much for reminding me. And for the future drama of this story, the one who killed Roddy's mom will defienately be a member of Barry's Family.

Guest 1233576: I'm not an overly fast updater, but I will try :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Roddy walks through the park on his way to school. It's early. Way too early for any decent person to be up, but he's hungry and they is no food at home that he dares eat, and the last time he went dumpster diving to scavenge food for both himself and his father, Ephraim hit him with his belt – repeatedly – for 'Giving people the impression that he (Ephraim) had raised a disgusting trailer-trash low-life sissy, who would rather life off of other peoples trash than get a job and contribute to society. Or worse, that he (Ephraim) is a failure as a man and a father by not being able to feed his own son'.

Roddy had been stupid when he then tried to reason with Ephraim. When Roddy pointed out that it's no shame to be poor, and that most of the food that people and stores throw out is perfectly edible and that he only did it because they didn't have anything to eat, Ephraim decided to use the belt buckle.

Since he's not keen on getting reacquainted with the belt buckle, he has resorted to picking berries and fruit, and gathering plants like nettles. Today, he went apple picking. He had a small dilapidated rucksack with him to put the apples in. Climbing the tall apple tree was not easy with his injuries, but he managed to pick a few before he called it quits and continued his way to school.

At least he was guaranteed lunch at the school – one of the perks at going to a fancy College.

When he reached the school, the apples had already been devoured.

The school day had been horrible. He didn't have any of his books, he couldn't turn in his homework (which really isn't good considering he's on a scholarship), he couldn't take notes (considering his notepad and pencils were in his backpack) and he had to come up with an explanation as to why he didn't have his violin anymore. His music teacher were NOT amused with the explanation, and nearly wouldn't lend him one off the school violins to take home, 'Course when he was so careless as to fall over his own feet while walking on the sidewalk, which then caused him to lose his grip on his violin case so it landed on the street to then be run over, why should she think that Roddy would be more careful with the school's property'. The only good thing that had happened today was that the SJ's (Stereotypical Jocks) had left him alone.

On his way home, he yet again, went through the park. This time the goal was to fill up the rucksack with all the apples it can safely hold without falling apart. He would put some of the apples in the fridge, so they could last longer – and so his father wouldn't say that he never contributed with anything, and the rest he would hide in his room.

This would be so much easier if his father would just let him get a job. But no, Roddy getting a job would mean that Ephraim would have to be more careful of how and where he abused Roddy, and it would also mean that he could no longer use Roddy's 'inability' and 'laziness' to not have a job and therefore his inability to contribute as an excuse to beat and badmouth him.

When Roddy finally returned home, his father were – thankfully – nowhere to be seen. He went to a nearby bush, rummaged around a little and pulled out the plastic back containing a few empty bottles. On the way home he had collected a few more, and these he added to the others in the back, and put it quickly and safely back in its hiding place inside the bush.

He unlocked the door and went inside and straight for the fridge. He unzipped the rucksack and opened the fridge to put in ten of the twenty apples, to see that the stakes were gone. Great. Just great. He could have told himself that his father, once again, would be a selfish bastard. He left the ten apples in there and slammed the fridge close, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get away with taking more than a couple of those apples. His father's reluctance to let him eat much more than the bare necessity is what prompted Roddy to collect bottles and keep a stash of food hidden in his room. His father's reasoning was that Roddy got free meals in school, so he didn't need to eat much more at home, and besides Ephraim works all day long to keep a roof over Roddy's head, so therefore he should get lots of good pricey food, while Roddy had to settle for scraps.

Roddy proceeded into his room, and gently put the borrowed violin case holding his borrowed violin on his small single bed, that was located on the opposite side of the small room. His bed went from one wall to the next, with not much space to spare. Beside his bed is a small nightstand. On the right side is the wall that his closet is propped up against, and the left wall has a window with a lovely (note the sarcasm) view of an empty trailer lot. There wasn't much else in his room besides his bed and closet. The only other thing is a rickety bookshelf that holds his few books and numerous music sheets, situated right next to the small window. Absolutely nothing in his room is new.

He opens his closet and pulls an old wooden box out from under a pile of strategically placed clothes and opens it. In the box are a few long-lasting products, like chocolate bars and nutrient bars, a few lollipops and some canned beans. He is not proud to say that he stole these things from various stores. He rarely steals, but sometimes he just gets so desperate, especially during winter, be course his options to forage in nature is highly limited.

He places his apples in the box and put it back in it's place. He can only hope that his father never discovers it. The thought of what his father will do to him if he found out, that Roddy is not only a thief but that he has also been keeping food hidden from Ephraim, makes Roddy shudder.

He rarely touches his secret stash, especially not if his father is home, but also to make it last longer and limit the stealing. And when he succumbs to hunger and his father is away, Roddy first eats the tings with the most imminent expiration date – sometimes he eats it even if the expiration date has expired. Hey, some of it is still good, so why waste it?

Besides, beggars can't be choosers after all.

After having put everything away, he decided to clean his father's room. Yet another thing Roddy had to do to stay on Ephraim's good side was to make sure the entire trailer were clean, and that included Ephraim's bedroom. He hasn't cleaned that in a while, since his father doesn't want him to snoop, so Roddy usually only cleans that room, when his father isn't home.

His father's bedroom were situated right next to his. As he opens the door, a small gust of sensory overload assaults him. It's the smell of stale beer, farts and sex (his father watches a lot of porn) all packed together in a room, that hasn't been aired in who knows how long. It nearly makes Roddy throw up due to his heightened sense of smell.

Ephraim's room is bigger than Roddy's. It has two windows instead of one, and the first thing Roddy does. Is to open them both up, to try and get the stink out. Ephraim's double bed is situated right next to the door, and gently touches the wall opposite the one separating his and Roddy's rooms (thank God for small favors and all that). After having opened the two windows on the long wall facing out to more trailers, Roddy changes his father's bed sheets. It should probably be mentioned, that Roddy never cleans his father's room without wearing cloves, which is yet another reason why he never cleans this room when Ephraim is home. On the opposite side from the bed, is an old TV hanging on the wall, which gets a thorough cleaning, and the same goes for Ephraim's dresser and various shelves situated on the two long walls. Roddy takes a much needed break, takes of the cloves and walks out into the kichten/livingroom to drink some much needed water. It's hot outside and the trailer does not have air-conditioning. After having gotten his breath back, he takes of his sweaty shirt and throws it into his room before putting on cloves and walking back into the disaster zone aka his father's room. He then picks up the remaining beer bottles (those not left on the dresser and shelves), and vacuums the floor.

After that he's finally done. He puts everything away, closes the windows and closes the door, before he walks into his own room and flops down on the bed. He turns his head so he can look at the framed picture of his mother located on his nightstand. He must have been about four when it was taken. It's summer and all three of them are in the same park that he goes apple picking in. She's happy. She holds him in her arms, while laughing, her eyes shining with mirth. It's the summer she was murdered. His father took that picture. Roddy can't remember much, probably due to the trauma, but he also remembers that his father was different then. Kinder, happier and sober. Her death had truly destroyed this family.

*Knock. Knock*

Roddy sits up, mind racing. Who could it be? Nobody ever comes to visit. The last one who did, were Monroe, right after Nick had convinced him to with some lame excuse that he and Roddy would get along, due to their love for classical music or something like that. Monroe never came again and Nick hasn't come either, not after that debacle at school were cleared up. They know that he doesn't want them around, that's he is uncomfortable. It's always him that comes to them if he wants something. Well, he used to only come to Monroe when he wanted to play with someone who wasn't a teenager (and score a free meal), but now that Nick lives in Monroe's attic (due to the breakup with Juliette, and Nick being the overly good and considerate guy he is, giving the house to her), the Grimm is always around when he visits.

*Knock. Knock. Knock.*

He suppose that it's possibly that it is one of those two. Maybe Nick wanted to invite him to yet another movie night, though Nick always calls him at the trailer and leaves a message if no one picks up. He usually has some kind of injury, which means that he doesn't come to as many video nights or play with Monroe as much as he would have liked. The last thing he wants is pity or some wacko supervisor/foster parent. With his luck, it'll turn out to be a hungry non Reinigen friendly Wesen.

*Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.*

No, it can't be them, they don't knock like that.

Roddy gets up and cautiously approaches the front door, and slowly opens it. And immediately slams it shut again. Or, well, he tried to anyway. And he would have succeeded, if it wasn't for the big strong muscular arm shooting out and pushing the door open the second he tried to slam it shut.

Roddy backs up, heart beating like crazy and eyes wide with fear that freezes him to the spot. It's the Jãgerbar from the park. The Jãgerbar is here. The predator has finally decided to track him down and kill him.

The Jãgerbar is young. Older then Roddy, but still young. He is wearing designer jeans and a silk shirt. Just because he goes to law school, doesn't mean that he has to conform completely and only wear suits. Besides, he likes the more relaxed look, and he absolutely loves to wear jeans, and he will do just that for as long as he can get away with.

He walks into the trailer and quietly closes the front door behind him, without taking his eyes off of the absolutely delectable Reinigen in front of him. No shirt on and smelling deliciously of sweat. The only thing that mares this wonderful sight, is the bruises. "Hello Roddy. It's nice to meet you again. My name is Barry Rabe. I brought your schoolbag with me." He slowly approaches Roddy to hand him the bag. And, finally, Roddy's instincts kick in and he flees towards his bedroom, slams the door behind him and is about to open the window and use it as an escape route, when a hand grasp him by his upper arm and whirls him around and slams his back against the wall beside the window. Roddy reflectively puts his arms up in front of him as a shield, which has the unfortunate side effect of them being trapped between his own and Barry's body.

Roddy gasps and looks up into a pair of greyblue amused eyes. He starts to plead for his life, tears once again springing to his eyes. The Jägerbar places his left arm besides Roddy's head on the wall and leans closer to Roddy, which only makes Roddy more terrified and makes him plead even more. The Jägerbar cups Roddy's check with his right hand and uses his thumb to gently touch the pleading lips. "Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you." His thumb then traces from Roddy's lips and up to his left check to wipe away the tears. The Jãgerbar smiles and looks at Roddy in a way he has never experienced before – and that scares him. The Jãgerbar leans even closer to Roddy which causes him to whimper in fear and desperately look for a way out. When soft lips suddenly touches his own, he gasps in surprise, which the Jãgerbar takes as an invitation to plunder Roddy's unresponsive mouth.

More tears slide down Roddy's cheeks, as the Jãgerbar kisses him. Is the Jãgerbar going to rape him, before killing him? Roddy is pretty sure of it. Especially when the Jãgerbar moves his right hand from his cheek to the back of his head and forces his head closer and to bend backwards so he has an easier angle to plunder Roddy's mouth, while he simultaneously moves his left hand from the wall and slowly slides it down Roddy's bare side, to grab onto his hip and pull his body flush up against his own. Oh, how Roddy wished he had the courage to bite down on the offending appendage in his mouth.

The predator quickly moves both his hands down and grabs Roddy's thighs, pulling him up of the floor. Roddy has no doubt that if this was in any way consensual, he would wrap his legs around the predator's hips. But since that's not the case, his legs dangle freely (and uncomfortably) on either side of the Jägerbar's broad body, while he is being crushed up against the wall, only held up by his assailants hands on his ass. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He suppose that in some weird way he should be happy that he wouldn't die a virgin, though he doubted whomever came up with the notion that dying a virgin was terrible, hadn't been about to lose his virginity to a male Jägerbar due to rape, only to be killed afterward.

When the soon-to-be-rapist squeezed his ass and ground his very noticeably erection into him, Roddy tore his mouth free by turning his head to the right. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip in effort not to cry aloud. He had a feeling that the Jägerbar wouldn't appreciate him loudly crying his eyes out, so he tried to keep quiet, so as not to make this worse on himself. The bastard probably felt that he should be honored, that he would ever bed a lowly Reinigen.

Barry reluctantly let that sweet mouth leave his own. And instead trails kisses and nips down Roddy's neck, while continuously kneading that mouthwatering bottom, as he slowly but harshly ruts against him. He just can't get enough of that Reinigen. As his head is buried in Roddy's neck – kissing, biting, nipping, sucking, _drowning_ in that scrumptious scent that is purely Roddy, the smell of fear increases and turns to terror, which makes Barry pause in his ministrations. He is well aware that Roddy has been afraid of him from the start. And dense he may be, but not so dense that he hadn't realized that Roddy in no way were anything but passive during this little make out session. But even though he originally tried to escape, he hadn't tried to push Barry away, nor had he said no after being pinned against the wall. But no matter how Barry turns or twists this, that increasing scent of fear, cannot be explained away as anything but a non-vocal 'no'.

Barry keeps Roddy trapped between him and the wall as he focuses on that silent nonnegotiable 'no', while his more primal urges slowly dies down a little. He reluctantly lets Roddy's legs back on the ground and takes a couple of steps back, no longer trapping Roddy. When Roddy looks up at him with surprise in those beautiful terrified and tearful blue eyes, Barry's heart shatters. His goal was to make Roddy feel safe with him, to trust him and love him, not to be more terrified of him. He knew he shouldn't have waited this long to approach Roddy.

Barry first saw Roddy as the Reinigen were leaving Monroe's. Roddy clearly hadn't noticed Barry, but Barry had definitely noticed him. This had happened months ago, when he himself were seeking out Monroe's advice.

After the debacle with the Rohatz and his community service were done, Nick had occasionally checked up on him. You know, to make sure he didn't try to make his mom happy by following some other old tradition or attempt to finish the interrupted Rohatz. In the beginning his father was apprehensive over Nicks continuing interest. They were both worried, that the Grimm were only playing nice until one of them did something Nick didn't approve of. But after a while they both came to realize that Nick truly is a good guy – a good Grimm – and that he genuinely wants to help. So when Nick introduced Monroe to Barry and Frank, Frank agreed that it could only be good for Barry to occasionally hang out with a Wieder Blutbad. That way he would have another predator, who had put a lot of the Old Ways behind him, to talk to. Frank was especially glad, since his time is limited, due to him owning and running his own law firm, so he couldn't always be there to help his son adapting or answer every question. And Frank doesn't really trust the other Jägerbar's in their community not to try and revive the Old Ways, because let's face it: Frank's in charge. And he later discovered, that most of their small community knew what was happening and purposefully kept it from him. Frank was NOT pleased.

So now Barry seeks out Monroe whenever he has a question or has been about to rip some idiots head off. Don't get him wrong, he loves his dad, and his dad does everything for him. But sometimes it's nice to talk to someone in a more laidback atmosphere, instead of his dad when he is all lawered up – which is always.

After Barry first saw Roddy, he of course asked questions. It turned out that Roddy was another one of those Wesen that Nick has fostered on Monroe. Barry always finds it amusing when ever Monroe complains about Nick treating him like 'a damn children psychologist for wayward Wesen', though he never really tries to stop it from happening.

Barry saw Roddy a few more times coming from Monroe's, and every time he caught a glimpse of that Reinigen, he would get more and more interested at having him for his own. He kept on asking Monroe questions, and after a while Monroe relented and told Barry what he could, without breaking Roddy's confidence. Monroe is very strict on that. the only reason why Monroe told Barry anything other than Roddy's name, is because Monroe started to realize that Barry's feelings are genuine. For months Barry's head has been filled with images and fantasies (most far from innocent) of Roddy: what it would be like to be with him, how he would woo him, make sweet love to him…

Whenever the unwanted thoughts of competition would surface, it would fill Barry with rage and possessiveness. Roddy is HIS. Which is why, he shouldn't have waited this long to make his move. He is far too close to his breaking point for comfort.

"I left your schoolbag by the door. Sorry it took so long to return it." What the hell is wrong with him. This is not going according to plan. Roddy should be swooning over him by now, due to all the things he planned to say. But dammit, Barry is terrible with words. He doesn't talk, he acts. But him acting, hasn't really gone all that great so far. Quite the contrary.

"I, uh, also have a present for you. It's outside in my car. Why don't you come outside with me so that I can give it to you." Barry nervously ran his hand through his hair and flashed Roddy, what he hoped, was a non threatening smile. Unfortunately for poor Barry, he flashed a bit too much teeth for Roddy's comfort.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Roddy spat out. This Jägerbar must be on drugs if he thinks that Roddy will willingly go anywhere with him. Roddy knows very well that this thug will rape and kill him, but he can damn well choose the location himself, and Roddy does not see the point in putting it off with a carried to who knows where.

"Alright," Barry says as he slowly approaches, "then I will just have to carry you." And he reaches out for Roddy, which makes the Reinigen shrink back against the wall an utter a pleading "No don't."

"Then will you walk outside with me?" Roddy nods dejectedly and resigns himself to further suspense and torture.

"Great!" Barry happily exclaims, and grabs Roddy's hand to pull him out with him. Barry can't help but feeling ecstatic. This is going so much better now. Not only is Roddy willingly coming with him, but he also gets to hold his hand. There are other parts Barry would rather be holding, but any chance to touch Roddy is just fine in his book. It also have the added benefit of preventing Roddy to run, which was exactly what Roddy had planned to do.

When they reach Barry's black, sleek and highly expensive car, Roddy is surprised when Barry doesn't try to make him enter it. Without letting go of his hand, Barry opens the passenger door and pulls out a brand new and beautifully polished violin case. He lets go of Roddy's hand and proudly presents it to Roddy.

Roddy doesn't really know what to think about this. After a while he slowly reaches out and opens it. He gasps.

"I hope you like it. Your other one was broken, so I thought you would like a new one. The salesmen assured that this is the very best. I hope it is, for if it's not…" Barry's voice drifted off for a second, his mind filled with acts of retribution, if that snobby salesman had caused him to present his intended with something less than the absolute best.

"Do you like it? If you don't then that's totally okay. I'll just return it and get you another one. This time you can come and pick it out yourself. Or better yet, we'll get one custom-made for you, and –"

"It's beautiful…" Roddy slowly sighs, while reverently letting his fingers softly touch the smooth surface of what is the absolute best violin that money can buy. Barry is filled with the pleasure of knowing that his intended approves of his gift. Though, that breathy sigh that Roddy uttered, goes straight to his cock, making it increasingly difficult to focus. "Then take it." Barry's slightly forced happy voice says, before trusting it into Roddy's hands. And before Roddy can protest, or get out of his daze, Barry has hopped into his car and is speeding away. He had to get away from Roddy – far far away – before he did something that would forever ruin his chances with the captivating Reinigen.


End file.
